Oracle
"I looked into your eyes and saw your past, you looked into mine and saw a future." ''- Jessie Grillo'' History Sarah was the older of a fraternal set of twins born to John and Diana Felton. The day was May 2, but not much was going on during their birth weather-wise for the twins were born at 12:10am. John and Diana were thrilled at the arrival of their twins and they immediately notified all their friends and family of the miracle. As children, Shawn and Sarah were inseparable. The two of them loved spending time with each other and they were obviously closer than most other siblings could be. They went to the playground everyday after school before their parents came home because they knew that their parents would smother them with individual affection they wouldn't see too much of each other. Sarah and Shawn discovered their powers at home at the age of 14, thankfully, so they didn't have to deal with being exposed in public. The twins had one of the two kinda of parents mutants usually had, the overprotective kind. After Sarah and her brother discovered how different they were, their parents were extra careful about sending the kids to school. It wasn't until they were a year older that their parents felt comfortable with the kids being at school on their own. At the age of 16, Sarah and Shawn were visited by Charles Xavier. After a few hours of convincing, John and Diana finally gave in and allowed their children to go with Charles if they chose to. Sarah decided to go, Shawn stayed behind. This was hard for the both of them since they had always been together, but Sarah usually came back home for whatever holiday or break there was, unless she decided to stay with her friends. Sarah ended up leaving the Institute two years later for a few months unannounced after she got a visit from Shawn, telling her their parents had been in an accident. Sarah returned home, an orphan, and helped Shawn organize their parents estate. Since this happened, Sarah closed herself off and clung to Shawn for support once again. She hadn't spoken to anyone back at the Xavier Institute for months, and because of that she sunk into an even deeper level of depression for leaving. Shawn finally had enough of her sadness and had to do everything but blowing her up to force her back to the Institute, this time coming with her. When the Institute was destroyed, Sarah and Shawn moved to District X with the other mutants. Personality Sarah is a very reserved teenager. She doesn't like to be the center of attention. Sarah is seen as the pretty girl in the back of the classroom who is usually either listening to music or reading. She's not too good with strangers, but when she gets to know someone she will be loyal to them to the end. She likes only having a few very close friends, but she also has a lot of friendly acquaintances. If someone is patient enough to get to know her, they'll see she's not as quiet as she seems. When around X-Men and other friends, she's rambunctious and fun-loving, but she likes to mislead strangers so she can get to know who's worthy enough to see the real her. Sarah isn’t good at talking to people, especially guys. Usually she just buries her face in a book and doesn’t engage in conversation. If a boy was to approach her, she’d give him short answers to his questions-usually that frustrates them enough to leave her alone. Sarah enjoys the company of very few people, and that’s the way she likes it. Less people to trust. Likes *Snow *Ice *Going to the beach *Chocolate *Watching movies *Listening to music *Reading books *Boys *Animals *Babies Dislikes *People who think they’re better than everyone else *Annoying people *Crazy drivers *Bad guys *Feeling all sticky *Spinach *Rap music *Being the center of attention *Feeling obligated to do something *Nails on a chalkboard Abilities Skills None? Powers Precognition: Sarah can see certain events before they actually happen. Usually it's only seen in dreams and very rarely does it happen when she is awake. If a vision comes to her when she is awake then something must be going on that could be a potential danger to herself or those close to her. Usually, Sarah can only see those she has come in contact with herself or heard about in great detail from another person. A vision doesn't involve a stranger unless it directly affects herself or someone close to her. Telekinesis: Ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind. Sarah can move and control objects with her mind. She can only do objects that weigh up to 200 lbs so far, but she needs to work on her power to lift and control heavier objects. She can lift people, but cannot control their movements such as making them back up and walk away. All she can do if she's having a physical confrontation is to drop something heavy on them or just knock them away from her. Weaknesses Precognition: Only comes in dreams unless it is something rather dangerous that could affect herself or people Sarah loves. It has to be an event that could cause harm to herself and others, so she can't tell what the winning lotto numbers or something will be. The visions are always subject to change based on decisions people make. When someone changes their decision the vision changes. Sarah cannot have visions of strangers unless said stranger will affect herself or people she knows, so she can't go stop a random purse snatching beforehand. Telekinesis: Sarah loses control of this power when angered. She can only lift up to 200lbs so far, but with more work she can lift more. She cannot control a person's movements, only lift them and toss them aside, but otherwise she's on her own with blunt objects she can hit them with. Category:OC Category:District X Category:X-Men Category:Registered Mutant Category:Delta Level Mutant Category:Precognition Category:Telekinesis Category:Female Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Chris